


No One Except You

by catchmeinmydreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sickfic, Worried Len, coldflash - Freeform, sick barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeinmydreams/pseuds/catchmeinmydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry get's sick and he only wants one person to make him feel better; his boyfriend Leonard Snart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Except You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this in my notes on my phone when the idea suddenly came into my head and I wasn't near my laptop. I've been obsessed with this pair for a while now so naturally I had to write a fic of my own with these two.

Barry knew he was definitely sick. He knew he had fever even though Caitlin couldn’t test for it. His body ran hotter than usual but he was used to it by now. Except right now at this very moment in time he felt like he had a fever. He felt dizzy, weak, and above all every muscle in his body ached.

Caitlin pressed a cold cloth on his forehead. He winced at the sudden change of temperature but relaxed at the slight relief he felt.

“I can’t really tell but you do look a lot paler than usual.”

Barry scoffed, eyes closed, “Gee, thanks.”

“You think this was from last night? It was record breaking cold temperatures last night, which you don’t do well in.” Cisco commented from the computers.

“The cold does slow me down bu-“Barry began to cough, “But I was literally in the bay the whole time with Merman.”

Cisco’s latest name for the latest meta-human who was swimming laps at the YMCA pool when the particle accelerator went off. Merman had gills, the ability to sprout a tail in the water, and used his abilities with water to flood banks and rob them. After Barry had chased him all over the city, got sprayed at, and got thrown in the bay a few times they were able to trap him and ultimately end his future plans.

“You just need to take it easy, go home and rest for a few days.” Cisco said.

“Exactly, we know you have super healing when it comes to physical injuries but with sickness, especially when your body is exposed to such cold temperatures, it’ll probably take a few days to recover. That’s my best educated guess, especially with the tests I just ran. You will get better, faster than any normal person, but for now you’re just sick.” Caitlin explained.

“So basically I’m sick and I’ll just feel better in a day or two? Do you think medicine will work on me? My head is throbbing.”

“Yes and no to the medicine. Unfortunately, your metabolism will burn right through anything you attempt to take. You’re going to have to wait it out. I suggest getting lots of rest and staying hydrated.” Caitlin replied

“Also make your you eat something.” Cisco added.

Barry reached up and grabbed the blanket near his feet, “This sucks. I don’t think I can run.” He pulled out his phone.

“Cisco or I can take you home, Barry.”

“No it’s okay, thanks though.” Barry dialed a certain number and pressed the phone to his ear while adjusting the cold cloth on his forehead.

He knew Cisco and Caitlin meant well with their offer but he felt horrible and he only wanted one person.

“ _To what do I owe the pleasure, Scarlet?”_

Barry let out another uncontrollable cough, “Hey, uh, if you’re not busy do you think you could pick me up from STAR Labs?”

 _“Are you alright, Barry?”_ He could defiantly hear the weakness in Barry’s voice.

“I’m fine, really. I just-The Meta from last night actually did a number on me. Basically I’m sick and if I run home there's a good chance I might pass out.”

 _“What kind of sick?”_ Leonard Snart asked.

“I have a fever, chills, and I’m sort of coughing a bit. So basically the whole nine yards. I guess you were right this morning when you asked me if I was okay, I thought I was just tired from last night. I got to work and I just felt weird, so I went to Caitlin and Cisco.”

_“I’ll be there as soon as I can, alright?”_

“Okay.”

Xoxo

Leonard Snart arrived at STAR Labs twenty minutes later. He spotted his boyfriend asleep on the little bed provided at the lab. His legs were tangled in a thin white blanket. His cheeks were flushed and a few strands of hair were pressed against his forehead from the sweat of his fever. A damp cloth lay on the bed next to his forehead.

Leonard walked over and pressed the back of his hand on his boyfriend’s forehead. Barry usually ran hot and he was expecting a difference, but there wasn’t one.

“Len?” Barry suddenly croaked. He recognized the man’s touch.

“I’m right here, Scarlet. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, hold on let me just-“Barry sat up and swung his feet over the bed, “Too fast.” He shook his head and stood up. He squinted his eyes and wondered if the lights in the room were brighter than usual.

He thanked Cisco and Caitlin as he and Leonard left. Once inside Leonard’s car Barry got into the passenger seat, closed his eyes, and pressed his head on the cold window. The ride back to Barry’s apartment was quiet except for a classic rock station that Len played on low.

Xoxo

“We’re here, Barry.” Leonard said.

His hand was gently on Barry’s shoulder. Barry blinked rapidly at him and nodded. He got out of the car, coughing into his elbow on the way out. Len met him on the other side of the car and closed the passenger door for him.

“This fucking sucks.” Barry hissed, “I feel like there’s just a giant weight sitting on my head.”

Len walked side by side with him into the building and snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

“I’m sick Len, but I can walk.” The younger man stated.

“Do you want me to let go?” Leonard replied as they got to the elevator.

“No.”

Len chuckled.

Xoxo  
When they got inside Barry’s apartment Barry asked, “Will you stay?”

“Of course.” Len replied, “I didn’t know you were even capable of getting sick, which is very discomforting to know you can. You need to be watched.”

“Don’t feel obligated because I’m a special case.” Barry replied, tiredly as he took off his shoes and kicked them to the side.

Leonard Snart moved to stand in front of Barry. He moved his hand up and brushed his fingers against his lips and then gently across his forehead, “I care about you very much, Scarlet. I’m staying because I’m not only worried but because I want to. Alright?”

“Alright.” Barry replied.

Leonard leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his Barry’s forehead. He pulled back slowly but they remained touching with their foreheads pressed against each other’s.

Then Barry pulled back, “I need to go lay down. “

“I’ll meet you in there.”

Barry walked into the bedroom and hurriedly stripped off his clothes. He shivered uncontrollably, teeth barely chattering as his bare skin made contact with the cool air. He put on his favorite pair of grey sweatpants and one of Len’s T-shirts before crawling into bed.

He didn’t realize Len had walked in a few minutes later until the bed dipped and his boyfriend placed something cold on his forehead.

“Cold.” Barry winced.

“Barry, darling, I thought we agreed you would be calling me Len now?”

“Not funny.” Barry muttered. His face slightly scrunched in annoyance.

Len chuckled as Barry adjusted himself so his body was curled around Len’s. He leaned his head on the older man’s chest and wrapped an arm around his torso. He shivered and Len reached to cover him with more blankets that were lying on the bed.

“You’re a little too sweaty and pale for my liking.”

“Mhm.” Barry responded.

Meanwhile Len proceeded to adjust himself against a collection of pillows against the headboard of Barry’s bed. With his eyes closed Barry moved with him and finally both men settled comfortably.

“Before you fall asleep, drink this.” Leonard reached over to the bedside table and then handed Barry a water bottle, “You need to stay hydrated.”

Barry glared at him because he just got comfortable but he sat up anyway and but took the bottle. He gulped a few sips before handing it back to him, “Happy?”

“Ecstatic, darling.” Leonard replied as he leaned back into the pillows and Barry scrunched down back to his former position of comfort. He adjusted the cold cloth back on his forehead and closed his eyes.

“This sucks.” Barry whined.

Leonard moved his one hand that was wrapped around Barry’s to interlock their fingers. Leonard then began to rub the top of Barry’s hand with his thumb.

“I know. I want you to sleep but when you wake up you need to eat something.”

“Not canned soup.”

Leonard laughed, “I’ll make you homemade soup.”

“But I don’t want you to leave.” Barry whined, “I haven’t had time to go shopping-I don’t have anything to make soup with.”

“I’ll text Lisa to bring some stuff over.” Len replied.

He moved his other hand up on top of Barry’s head, his fingers combed through his hair as he lightly massaged the top of his head.

“That’s feels good.” Barry said, already half asleep from the sound of it, “Happy you’re here, Len.”

“Me too, Barry. Sssh, just sleep. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

Barry snuggled a little closer to Len and drifted to sleep.


End file.
